Corazón Viviente
by alex solano
Summary: Un hechizo que hace mucho no se utilizo en la época de Grindelwald. Tiene muchos niveles de afección; en primera tu palma de la mano se escriben tus más leales amistades, como segundo nivel esta los papeles de tus cuadernos convertirse en palomas, volando a la persona que te gusta, está por supuesto un efecto del Hanahaki antiguo de toser pétalos de flores cuando estas cerca de tu
1. Chapter 1

Estúpida McGonagall

Estúpido Dumbledore

Maldito sean todos

Incluyendo Crabbe

No le hacia gracia, ¿Por qué no dejarlo pasara como cualquier día? Sería estupendo, muchos estarían de acuerdo con él, ya comenzaría a recoger firmas para estar en contra de tal alboroto que quiere formar el viejo de los caramelos, por supuesto con ayuda de los Hufflepuff , esos malditos cursis eran fastidiosos incluso su misma existencia, siempre decía que Hogwarts no extrañara una casa, le quedarían tres por lo menos, en este mundo se necesitaba los leones para hacer estupideces suicidas pero necesarias para la sociedad, los Ravenclaws para ejercer labores que requieran de gran aptitud mental, por supuestos también Slytherins para ver que es mejor a conveniencia para la sociedad misma, no veía en su esquema participación productiva esos cursis.

Ya aclarado eso, estaba pensando tomar una de sus mejores plumas de águila, con el pergamino mas virgen que el mismo Merlín, porque ese viejo se le notaba la soledad y la mano, para ir todos de su casa que firmen el maldito papel, estipulando que no querían un maldito hechizo del _corazón viviente_ para el día 14 de febrero, y por supuesto años próximos que le queden estudiar aquí.

 _¿Qué nadie ve lo decepcionante que será ese día?_

Parece ser que la basura de los tejones era contagiosa, ¿su padrino como le hace para estar sano?

Resáltese la palabra _maravillosa_ idea, que con mucho amor cariño Hannah y Susan, con el apoyo de toda la casa, e incluir a Granger como diplomática y alcahueta, propuso un día en la dirección de la Subdirectora McGonagall, que tan encantada estada de una vez le paso voz al director, de primeras no acepto, y eso le había alegrado según rumores del pasillo, pero tenia que haber venido el Potter como ultima arma, y como es el consentido del viejo de los dulces, lo reconsidero.

He aquí esta mañana, aun mirando su plato, se veía delicioso los pancakes decorados con miel en forma de espiral, tan esponjosos y rellenos, sería un pecado no comerlos, pero se confesaría la próxima semana, porque se le ha quitado el hambre.

- _como ya se ha rumoreado, se ha propuesto una idea que fue aprobada por sus profesores en jefes de casa, con intensión de apaciguar las aguas por causa de más allá de estos muros, el amor siempre ha sido la magia mas poderosa incluso sobre la muerte-_

 _Rodo los ojos grises, por supuesto que les impuso a los otros jefes de aceptar, Snape ni en mil años permitiría a voluntad una artimaña como esta, con Ravenclaw no estaba seguro, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda. ¿el amor supera incluso después de la muerte? Llámenlo loco, pero creo que esta hablando algo de manera personal. ¿apaciguar las aguas? La guerra está encima, este año 1997 no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de un cráneo con una serpiente._

- _14 de febrero se celebrará el día del san Valentín, amor y amistad. Los Alumnos de sexto han propuesto una idea que lo hará interesante este año, un antiguo hechizo que no se ha utilizado en años después de la era de_ _Grindelwald_ _, los corazones vivientes, que se lanzara este mismo día, que disfruten el resto de su jornada-_

Después de ello sus oídos se quedaron sordos, viendo a la nada, no creyendo la estupidez que proponía aquel vejete. Mando al diablo a Zabini que le insistía que se levantara de la mesa, quería saber si podía comerse los Pancakes en unos minutos, quedándose casi solo en el comedor.

No fue a clases de encantamientos, se la salto, caminando directo a la biblioteca antes que la horda de alumnos después de las primeras horas de aula llegue a saber del dichoso encantamiento que se lanzara.

El sabia un poco de historia de la magia, y por puesto sabe de que se trata, pero quiere ver con sus propios ojos grises si estaba equivocándose con otro conjuro o no, dejando los pancakes del desayuno intactos en el comedor.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, no le hizo caso a la mirada penetrante de la bibliotecaria _¿no deberías estar en clase?,_ no quería mandarla al diablo porque aun no consigue lo que quería.

Para su mala suerte era tal como esperaba, un embrujo que se lanza en un área específica, sea el caso el castillo, que afectara todo aquel que este dentro de Hogwarts. Tiene muchos niveles de afección, en primera tu palma de la mano se escriben tus más leales amistades, como segundo nivel esta los papeles de tus cuadernos convertirse en palomas, volando a la persona que te gusta, está por supuesto un efecto del Hanahaki antiguo de toser pétalos de flores cuando estas cerca de tu amor soñado, hasta ahí bien, podía evadir todas las anteriores sin problemas, si no fuera por el ultimo nivel.

Literalmente se te ilumina el corazón, el pecho o cualquier cosa que tengas ahí, brillando intensamente en señal que amas de manera tan pura como lo es la sangre de todos sus ancestros Malfoy. Hasta ahí estaba todo tranquilo, podría taparse el pecho si podía con alguno de su sacos y capas, pero temía que Hogwarts, siendo el castillo que hace lo que se la da la gana, le haga padecer el ultimo nivel…

 _El corazón viviente…_

Por así decirlo saca una proyección física que representa tus sentimientos en cualquier forma simbólica, por lo general como se le conoce el corazón cursi de dos orejas de tazas unidas, hecho con los pensamientos, sentires y emociones más sinceros.

Lo peor no era eso, la palabra viviente estaba explícitamente resaltada en la página, como si el anterior que lo tuvo también estaba igual de desesperado que él. Esa cosa del demonio iría tras su amor verdadero y no se detendría hasta que este en manos de X persona, comenzando a recitarle en susurros los sentimientos a los oídos de la X persona que no quiere, y por supuesto muchos en Hogwarts no quieren que se enteren.

No era una bendición, era más bien una tortura medieval que durara una semana hasta la llegada del san Valentín.

Hoy es viernes 7 de febrero, por alguna razón antes de comenzar sexto año, y salir del tren después de haberle roto la nariz a x persona, sintió que cambiaría los miércoles a los viernes como días que odia en la semana.

 _Odiar era su especialidad…_

 _Así como también le encantaba encontrar algún modo de reparar el armario maldito._

Como odiaba esa cosa del demonio, pero era la salida de su familia de una tortura.

Matar al viejo le estaba siendo muy difícil, estaba rezado por alguna entidad, lo juraba.

Potter era idiota, no se le metía en la cabeza cuantas veces lo quería lejos, y parece que en un parpadeo lo tiene justo respirándole en la nuca.

 _Quería llorar…_

 _Solo esperaba que Graham Montague este diciendo la verdad._

Debía pagar por el fracaso de su padre, tenia que echarse al hombro semejante misión de castigo con su frágil madre en la mansión, rodeada de esos viles monstruos.

Estaba aterrado, mirar como su tía sin problema podía matar a niños mestizos, así como también se reía de la muerte de Sirius Black al entrar en el velo.

¿héroes? ¿villanos?, en una guerra no existía eso, todos mataban, matar era matar, no importaba cual razón sea por encima de ello.

Algo estaba de acuerdo, que se viene un montón de mierda encima, y a él le caerá como piedras.

 _Todo por su madre, y lo valía…_

Así que venir con un encantamiento que revelara sus más íntimos pensamientos en estas circunstancias no era bueno para sus nervios constantes y paranoias. No, deseaba tanto despertar en su cuarto, salir por la puerta, caminar entre los grandes salones vacíos de su mansión, tenues con la luz del sol que filtraba entre las ventanas enormes de cristal. Su madre en el sillón al lado de un ventanal, puliendo la plata con sus chocolates suizos en la mesita de estar a su lado, Su padre lanzándole maldiciones a los preciados pavos reales por arruinar sus estatuas.

 _Esas mañanas están extintas…_

El pergamino encima de su escritorio de la habitación privada se le hacia bello, con la pluma y tintero tentadores a recolectar firmas.

Un leve temblor se produjo en todo el castillo, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. El aire sintió que le fue por un minuto, y sabía que ya había sido lanzado el conjuro.

¿Amaba a alguien a parte de su madre?

Si…

Y era una persona muy inoportuna en estos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Blaise, firma el maldito papel en este momento o te embrujo el pito y así nunca volverás a coger- lanzo el pergamino a la cara del moreno, y ya quería lanzarle también el tintero, no pasaría semejante bromita de ponerle un cojín de gases en su sillón.

El moreno suspiro, mirando molesto al rubio. Estos días se andaba con un humor que ni los mejores chocolates italianos quitaba.

-¿me puedes decir porque tienes un humor de mal cogido en todo este tiempo? Porque aguantarse tu mierda comienza a cansarme…-

Una punzada de culpabilidad le pincho el pecho, si supiera lo que hacía…

Su amigo era de verdad afortunado, es un sangre pura seguidor de las viejas costumbres pero no de los métodos extremistas del lord, quedándose neutral en todo este lio.

-¿para que es?- interrogo sabiendo que lo sacara nada al albino.

-acabar con todo el reinado de la sangre sucia, es una perdida de tiempo ese fastidioso hechizo, quiero que lo acaben ya- gruño.

-ya va apenas un día y quieres acabarlo… ¿acaso hay algo que no quieren que se enteren? - alzo la ceja interrogativa, con un gran trasfondo de palabras en la pregunta.

Si, un error tratarlo como lo hace con Goyle y Crabbe, no era nada idiota, Blaise no se quedaría como bobo vigilando las puertas de las salas de los menesteres sin saber que pasa ahí adentro.

Sus intentos de saber que hacia tras espaldas de todos se le hacia tiernos, pero un Malfoy desde la mas tierna edad es educado para guardar secretos desde la más baja clasificación a la mas alta, la sociedad alta siempre comete los peores pecados que puedan imaginarse, mas retorcidos que los marginales.

 _Se hace lo que sea por la ventaja y poder… y eso lo ha visto de primera mano._

-solo…firma-

El italiano resignado tendió la mano abierta, antes de pasarle siquiera cualquier elemento miro la palma, con su nombre escrito en su mismísima caligrafía.

La culpabilidad lo golpeo tan duro en el estómago que casi vomita.

El brincaría también de la felicidad, tenia escrito dos nombres que apenas comenzaban aclararse, l era claro de quien pertenecía, si no fuera por la maldita cadena en el cuello que tenía.

-gracias-

Una firma, le quedaba al menos 249 firmas más para hacerlo oficial.

el armario evanescente lo mando a la mierda por esta semana, no tenia el esfuerzo mental necesario para seguir reparando aquella cosa. Se pregunto como hacia Crabbe para ignorar todo problema, durmiendo cual cerdo y comer de la misma manera como siempre, estando consciente que estaba en las misma que él, con una marca en su muñeca.

 _Porque está encantado de todo…_

Si, su guardaespaldas estaba en lo mas hondo del pozo negro lleno de serpientes, con esa felicidad de que muy pronto aportara su granito de arena para pelear en nombre de Voldemort con orgullo.

Le recordaba tanto cuando era un ingenuo niño, con esas mismas ideas, había abierto los ojos demasiado tarde, ya estaba marcado cual ganado al matadero, con una madre prisionera de su propia casa.

-¡firmas para acabar el hechizo! ¡firmen y esa maldita cursilería no llegara hasta el 11 siquiera! –

Debía preguntarse que estaba haciendo, porque no era propio de el hacer esto, pero saber que su corazón puede revelar demás información que no debe llegar a x persona era un buen incentivo, no tenia idea el efecto del hechizo, pero si esa cosa decía lo que pasaba en la sala de los menesteres podría declararse arruinado.

Se estableció en la unión de tres pasillos transitados del castillo, cual hombre repartidor de periódicos muggle, con la tableta de madera y pergamino, la pluma de águila en su oreja y demás que sostenía Nott, que tampoco quería que su corazón saliera a un amor que seguro era vergonzoso.

Hoy era 8, le quedaba poco tiempo para reunir las suficientes firmas antes del 14, donde el nivel final hará efecto, y por lo tanto un corazón volador que ira donde se le pegue la gana.

pensó que sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta la mierda contagiosa de los tejones por todos lados, el hechizo por cierto lo hizo la fundadora de esa ridícula casa, pensó. Pero no estaba tan equivocado, un trio en la mañana se le había acercado, irónicamente fueron Gryffindors, los valientes y osados, no comento nada porque eran tres preciadas firmas. Entre clase con Aritmancia también por juegos de la vida dos tejones se le acercaron a firmar, aunque uno se le notaba el desagrado a su persona.

Debía elevar más la voz, hay muchas personas que prefieren que sus mas vergonzosos secretos sigan enterrados bajo tierra por unos años más. He aquí después de su clase de pociones de las 2, casi gritando cual vulgar, con la tabla lo más arriba que permitía su brazo.

-¡señor Malfoy!- como siempre esa vieja tenía que reprenderlo.

-McGonagall- saludo con falsa alegría.

-¡¿me puede decir que está haciendo?!-

-estoy gritando para que un pendejo…-

-¡lenguaje jovencito!- rodo los ojos grises cansado, si tenia un castigo no podía recolectar firmas, no gracias.

-recolecto firmas para que acaben esa cursilería- meneo la lista con 16 nombres escritos en ella.

-uno haciendo cosas por animar a los estudiantes, bájese de esa caja…-se llevó los dedos en el entrecejo.

Miro a sus pies, no se había dado cuenta que estaba subido en una caja de madera para ganar más altura.

-yo estoy en todo mi derecho según las normas y derechos de Hogwarts, sección 15 párrafo…-

-¡me las conozco bien!-

-pues como decía, estoy en todo mi derecho y del estudiantado de recolectar firmas para acabar dicho evento objetivo, que, en este caso, no fue consultado directamente con el estudiantado como se debe hacer, si no que el director impuso sin al menos conocer la opinión del pueblo- ser ministro de magia le iría de maravilla, viendo como la profesora abría la boca, pero callaba, sabiendo que era cierto y no podía detenerlo.

-¡el director no impuso eso, fue…!-

-nuestro querido trio dorado por supuesto, no crea que algunos no ven el cierto favoritismo por Potter, pues se me hace muy raro que con solo una visita a su despacho haya cambiado de opinión, de un día para otro anuncia que lanzara un hechizo, sin conocer siquiera el historial medico de los estudiantes residentes aquí, traumas o alguna opinión que pudiera recibirse en el buzón de quejas. ¿Qué dirían los demás que también tienen propuestas mucho mas interesantes aun en lista de espera? Cuando sepan que en tan solo unas horas Harry Potter con solo pisar el despacho de una vez aprobó tal ridiculez- se relamido ante la frustración de la maestra, y por puesto las miradas incrédulas de los demás alrededor, que habían parado su caminar para escuchar su discusión, murmurando que cierta parte tenía razón. La maestra animaga dio media vuelta, indignada, caminando con el vestido ondeante por el pasillo, murmurando seguramente maldiciones.

-¡Anarquía! _-_

-¡¿Qué dijo?!-

-que usted está muy linda- sonrió. La animaga lo vio sospechosa, pero dio media vuelta, desapareciendo al final del pasillo, dando vuelta por la derecha.

-¿acaso alguno no tiene una idea mucho mas interesante que dar? ¿debemos ver como los Gryffindors sean los favoritos de la dirección? Cuando tú, o tu niño feo, o tu cara granosa tienen ideas menos patéticas que en todas sus miserables vidas puedan dar- alzo la voz, mirando y señalando a estudiantes a su alrededor.

-Draco …- susurro Theo en advertencia.

-¡Firmen no al conjuro! ¡y será un paso a que no haya preferencias de casas por el viejo verde traga dulces! -

Decir que puede que se haya metido en un gran problema era mas cierto que el cielo es azul, además del gran silencio que se había alzado en el pasillo.

-háganlo y beso al Lupin en la cena-

Nott fue casi derribado por la multitud desesperada por no saber sus mas oscuros secretos, y por supuesto que ver un beso homosexual con el antiguo profesor de defensa con el odioso Malfoy.

-¿Cuántas llevas?- pregunto Pansy, masticando su puré de papas.

-no me desconcentres- gruño, contando uno por uno los nombres.

El numero de firmas no fue decepcionante el día de hoy, teniendo en cuenta que tenia la fama de ser odioso y la noticia de su padre en prisión. Había llegado la cena, y como tal se esparcía el rumor en el comedor de algo que muy pronto acontecerá. Las miraditas cómplices y curiosas no se hacían esperar, lanzadas a su persona como viles hambrientos por un chisme.

-de verdad te lo estas tomando enserio- negó el italiano en negación.

-yo hubiera dicho, _llega a 200 y lo beso con lengua y todo,_ y tendrías la mitad de las firmas- suspiro la femenina a su lado.

-¿no te da miedo?- Astoria hizo acto de presencia en la mesa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el rubio distraído.

-algo que pueda hacerte, o que le darás un beso a otro hombre- la pregunta no sonaba nada perjuicios, era más bien curiosidad según el tono.

-los gays no son ranas que le salieron alas, así como también Longbottoms que saben hacer pociones como para hacer escandala por eso, es un beso y ya. 68 firmas, no están decepcionante, aunque supongo que venderme para hacer comidilla antes los plebeyos por 68 firmas es algo bajo para mi clase-

Sonrió satisfecho al ver a Hermione con la cara arrugada viendo sus 68 firmas en sus pergaminos desde su mesa. A su lado estaba su novio, comiendo cual animal, sin enterarse de la guerra de miradas entre serpiente venenosa y leona molesta. Después de haberse deleitado con la frustración de Granger de no poder hacer nada, fijo su vista inevitablemente en el ojiverde. La mirada intensa que le enviaba esos ojos le hizo tragar saliva, pero su orgullo no dejo caer su expresión fría.

-es hora, ve por el tigre- palmeo Pansy su espalda mirando el Tempus.

Tomo aire, levantándose de su asiento en el comedor, casi silenciándose en el acto medio comedor. Miro otra vez al de gafas, que seguía con esa mirada intensa, tan indescifrable que le hacía temblar.

Camino hacia la mesa del profesorado, con mirada alta y segura, sin dejarse almendrar de los ojos de los demás. Si quería tener más firmas debía cumplir con su parte del trato, un Malfoy siempre cumplia su palabra.

Era algo curioso que el licano haya venido de visita sabiendo que ya no podía ejercer papel de profesor en Hogwarts, pensó que con lo acontecido no lo dejarían volver a entrar en el colegio, pero se había equivocado. No eligió a Remus porque si, sabiendo todos de su estatus, besando a lo que sus antepasados consideraban una abominación era de gran acontecimiento, pero no solo era eso, en el tiempo que estuvo enseñando se había equivocado, es el mejor profesor que había tenido, no le importaba para nada que fuera licántropo, una vez, tan solo una vez, en una noche ese hombre presto su hombro para llorar, no iba a decir que eran amigos, solo podía decirse que compañeros de silla de biblioteca, besarlo a él aunque no le gustaba no sería tan malo, además que el resto de la mesa eran unos sacos de arrugas y huesos. No iba a morirse por simplemente un beso, además… su estúpido corazón ya tenía un puto dueño, aunque no quisiera.

Casi llegando a la mesa el director lo miro con ceja alzada, sabe que esta recolectando firmas en su contra, pero la pequeña sonrisilla amistosa le dio a entender perfectamente que aceptaba el reto. Dio la vuelta hacia atrás de los profesores, con los ojos del alumnado encima, y los del decentado aun desconcertados que este rompiendo muchas reglas en pararse aquí.

En casi a la esquina el licántropo charlaba con Hagrid, ellos ni paloma se enteraban del ambiente.

 _Ya morí…_

-señor Lupin- llamo cuando se paró detrás de él.

Esperaba que se haya tomado su poción matalobos, porque le serviría de maravilla que este desprevenido, el oído de un lobo era sensible, esa opción reducía esa habilidad.

-¿si?- pregunto desconcertado, pensando si habían cambiado el reglamento.

Ya veía a la profesora que comenzaba a levantarse de su silla para detenerlo, con el rostro rojo y varita en mano.

Tomo rápidamente de la gabardina del lobo y lo acerco hacia él, pegando sus labios a los del mayor, sintiendo el cosquilleo del bigote en su labio.

-¡señor Malfoy!-


End file.
